OBJECTIVE: Our long-term goal is to evaluate a potential method for the early detection of breast cancer using non-ionizing ultrasonic waves to map tumor blood flow and detect micro-calcifications. Our specific aims are to: 1. Evaluate the feasibility of using Doppler flow detection to differentiate malignant from benign lesions by a manual Doppler flow study on patients with lumps and about to undergo surgery. 2. Determine feasibility of detecting micro-calcification by echo amplitude or ultrasonic Doppler effects by in-vitro experiments using tissue models and pathological specimens. 3. Extend the patient study to see if small breast cancer lesions can be detected, concentrating on patients with fibrocystic disease.